Demora
Demora Lilac Foosh, her family had always been poor, she had started off albino which caused her to be a target. Follow her story through abandonment, schizophrenia, and revenge. Appearance Demora has long pure white hair. Her eyes are mix of ice blue, baby blue, and electric blue. She has pale ivory skin. She is often seen to be wearing a light green faded mask with red markings under her eyes and around where her eyebrows would be located. Her clothes consist of a dark teal hoodie, camo patterned leggings and dark brown combat boots. She wears gloves with iron plating around the fist for maximum damage. She uses a grayish brown messenger bag to carry around weapons and medical supplies for herself. Personality Demora is quiet, she doesn't like to talk to often. She uses a voice changer to have her voice deeper than the high voice she has. Despite being quiet, Demora is stubborn and any words spoken could be defined as brash or rude despite not being intended to be rude. Demora has good morals and does whatever she believes is best for the situation. While being a killer, she believes that the people she kills should be for justified reasons, and not just random people on the street. She is conscientious and wishes to do what she believes is best, not under the control of anyone else, but still retains a sense of knowledge that if someone find out who she is, that the person needs to die. She can also be described as cruel towards those who she believes needs a harsh reminder that they are not in control. Origins Demora was born as an albino and was often picked on because of her strange hair color compared to the rest of the kids. Her mother was always nice to her, even though they were extremely poor and their house was falling apart at the seams due to the strict policies their HOA and general lack of ability to fix their house. Demora's mother, Cassandra had split ways with her husband when Demora was born, because of financial issues. Cassandra would often yell at the home phone when talking to Bryson. Demora would just read books and wait it out. Cassandra would often go a few days without eating, only wanting Demora to be alright. Later, Demora came home from school, Cassandra was gone. At first Demora tried to reason with herself, saying that her mother wouldn't leave her. So Demora tried to get her mind off of the voices which whispered stories of abandonment and lies, she tried to bake muffins with the little ingredients they had; However, the voices rang in her mind, and she ended up clawing her ears to make them stop. Once she was brought back to reality, Demora started trying to treat her injuries, by cleaning the scratch marks using rubbing alcohol and different medicines that she found in their bathrooms medicine cabinet. During that time that Demora was having her panic attack as she realized that Cassandra wouldn't be coming home, the oven was heating up and because of her own blunder, the house was set ablaze. When the towns people realized what was happening, the fire department rushed in, but it was already to late and Demora's face was burnt badly. For a time, one of Demora's eyes had been covered by the sores and was almost unable to be used anymore. After the mandatory hospital visit, she was released with a crippling amount of debt, and rage toward everyone who could have, but hadn't, stepped in to help her. Demora decided she would get revenge on her family for leaving her behind. For the next two years, Demora went on to work a retail job, trying to pay off the debt, all the while preparing herself for the day she would find out where her mother had ran off too. Around two years later, Demora located her mother and father's apartment, and snuck in during the night, first killing her baby brother that had recently been born, named after her. Then killing her mother and father. That's how she became known. She is still hunting down the rest of her family and relatives that refused to help her. Powers and Abilities Demora both has the normal athlete strength, speed, and reaction time amplified by supernatural means. Albeit Demora does not have any supernatural connections, it is safe to say that she could not have gained her strength while keeping a slender body. Thus Demora could have other abilities than the normal physical enhancements and the camera interference her presence naturally gives off. Other than physical means, her intelligence is improved as well, causing her to fight smart and usually determine where her victim could be logistically before using brute strength. Likes and Dislikes Facts * She usually doesn't get involved when other people fight but if it goes too far, she will step in. * She would rather lead people out of a forest rather than kill them on sight. * Demora could be considered a "good" Creepypasta due to the fact that she is rather merciful to everyone around her and only kills the people that get in her way, are her family, or remind her of what her family did to her years ago. In that respect she is lawful evil and likes to help people. * Demora's owns a cabin in the middle of a forest that she bought using money that she stole from her family member's houses. * Her preferred time to kill is around 3-4 am earning her the nickname 'Demon' from her escaped victims. * She has many distant relatives that had never helped her or her family out so she will make sure to end their lives as part of her goal. * Her favorite food are homemade muffins slathered in butter. * She dislikes how her own face looks so she hides it behind the mask. * She dislikes how her voice sounds so she speaks uses a voice changer. * Her current age would be somewhere around 22. * She works on her physical strength 1-2 hours every other day. * Her most common weapon is her iron plated gloves, with others she uses often being a thin wire, knife, and a small handgun which can be found in her bag. * If she were to be in the same universe as Slenderman, she would follow Slenderman around due to the Slender sickness, covering up the voices in her mind from schizophrenia. Additionally, she would most likely get along with most of the quieter Creepypastas. * Her D&D alignment would be Lawful Evil. * She is an INFP. * Her theme songs are; Cradles (Sub Urban), Had Enough (Breaking Benjamin), Blood//Water (Grandson), and No Glory (M.I.M.E) * Demora's artist and creator is KurushimiAkuma. Category:Female Category:Human Category:Serial Killer Category:Deceased Parent(s) Category:Neutral Category:Tragic Category:Abandoned Category:Adult Category:Mentally Ill Category:Vengeful